Soulmate
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: Natsu finds a letter from Igneel, telling him of a Dragon's partner, the Soulmate. When Natsu reads it he becomes confused and needs help understanding what it means. He decides to find Lucy, to get her to help him, but ends up learning firsthand, who and what a Soulmate is.
1. The Letter

**A/N: Alright, Nalu time! Here's my latest story, Soulmate, starring the wonderful couple, Nalu. I hope you like it, tell me what you think. Suggestions, ideas, I'm still kinda putting this one together.**

**See ya soon! Enjoy!**

**-Wolfspirit44**

* * *

Natsu stared at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand, not quite sure what to think. He'd found it by chance, rummaging through an old dresser trying to find any extra change lying around. When he found the folded piece of paper, his curiosity was aroused, so naturally he opened it.

"My son," he read aloud, then froze at those two words. Igneel...? He thought.

_My son,_

_If you are reading this, it means I've been gone for quite a while now. I'm sorry I left you, and I know your still angry and confused, you're my Natsu, after all. You're just like me. But for now, I still have one more thing to tell you._

_Dragon's are created to have one special mate, their Soulmate, created to be their second half. As a dragonslayer, you also have a Soulmate, waiting for you. What I'm trying to say, Natsu, is when you find her, just be yourself. She's your perfect other half, so no matter what, she'll love you for who you are._

_Your Soulmate will have a special scent just for you. You'll know it as soon as you smell it. Once you've found her, be sure to tell her._

_Natsu, I wish you the best of luck. Your Soulmate is waiting for you. Go find her._

_-Igneel_

Natsu read and reread that letter, trying to make sense of the situation. Soulmate? Perfect other half? These words didn't make sense to Natsu. How could he feel that way towards someone? What was love?

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Lucy could help him understand.

He quickly tore out of his house and headed for Fairy Tail, tracking down a certain blonde Celestial wizard.

* * *

When Natsu entered the guild, it was it's same old rioting mess. Wizards were fighting, Cana was drinking, Mira was being forgetful. Just another normal, and noisy, day in Fairy Tail. Natsu immediately forgot why he came and jumped into the fray, grabbing poor Jet and exploding into flames. Jet howled In pain and jumped away, running a safe distance away from the crazy dragonslayer.

"I'm all fired up! Come at me!" He yelled.

"Oi! Flame Brain!" A voice snarled back, and Natsu turned to see Gray, already forming his ice magic. Natsu slammed his fists together.

"Bring it, Ice Princess!" He shouted. He charged Gray, away the two young mages slammed Into eachother, fire versus ice.

"Fire Bastard!"

"Stripper!"

"Son of a-"

Suddenly, a metal fist slammed down on Natsu's head, throwing him away from Gray. He crashed Into a table and lay there, stunned. A flash of red hair caught his vision and Gray was thrown back into the table next to Natsu.

Erza, Natsu thought, giving a grunt in pain. The Scarlet mage stalked up to the two of them. "Baka!" She growled, her red hair fling around. "When will you two learn?" She huffed and turned around. "Fix this mess," she ordered, walking away. "I'm going to have some cake."

Natsu groaned and lay there, ready to stay put.

"Natsu?" A voice said, and a pair of long shapely legs came into his line of vision.

"Ehh, oh yeah, I'm-" Natsu broke off. He sniffed the air. Chocolate, and hazelnut? He looked up at the person standing in front of him.

Lucy.

Natsu stared at her. She looked down at him, a curious look on her face.

_Your Soulmate will have a special scent just for you._

Natsu blinked. Lucy never smelled like that before. She's always smelled like some fruity perfume. She's never put on perfume like this.

Was Lucy his...Soulmate?


	2. The Meeting

_Your Soulmate will have a special scent just for you._

There was no mistaking it. Natsu never smelled anything like it, and it make him want to drag Lucy off and never let her go.

So this, this is what it's like, huh? Natsu thought to himself. He stared up intently at Lucy. She blinked, confusion drawn on her face as she stared down at the dragonslayer.

"Natsu?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Suddenly, without warning, he lunged upward, grabbing her. He shoved his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, breathing her scent in.

"Aieee!" She screamed, jumping away and holding her neck. Natsu looked up at her in confusion.

"Oi, oi, Natsu, have you gone completely insane?" Gray asked, getting up. Natsu look over. "I was just smelling Luce's neck. She smells like chocolate-"

"I do not!" Lucy exclaimed, flabbergasted. "It's hibiscus! Where the heck did you get chocolate from?"

"-and hazelnut," Natsu finished. Gray's jaw dropped open. "Dude, what is wrong with you?" He groaned, his shirt slipping off in the process.

"Look at you, you stripper! Put your shirt on!" Natsu retorted.

Lucy sighed and rubbed her temple.

"You two, quit fighting. Natsu, for having such a keen nose, I'm really surprised you messed something up like this." She said, turning to go. "I'm outta here, I gotta go home. clean up your mess, otherwise Erza just might kill you for real this time."

She left Natsu and Gray still glaring daggers at eachother. She went to the bar, where Mira was cleaning up a few leftover glasses. She looked up when Lucy came over.

"Hi Lucy. Can I get you anything?" Mira asked, smiling sweetly.

Lucy shook her head. "Just wanting to let you know that I'm heading home for today. I wanna get a little writing done."

Mira chuckled. "Sure. Oh, and by the way, why did Natsu smell your neck like that?" She asked, batting her eyes suspiciously. Lucy groaned. "Supposedly, I smell like chocolate and hazelnut to him. I'm wearing hibiscus perfume. Where the heck did he get chocolate and hazelnut from? He knows I don't wear perfume like that. I like fruity things"

Mira giggled. "Mayne he just wanted to be close to you, cuz, you know, you guys like each other."

Lucy put her hand up. "And that's is where we don't go, Mira. For the millionth time, Natsu and I are not a couple." She looked over her shoulder towards the pink haired dragonslayer, who was engaged in another squabble with Gray. "Besides," she muttered, half to herself. "It's not like he notices me anyway."

"What was that?" Mira asked, not quite catching the Celestial wizard's comment. Lucy smiled and waved her hands. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll see you later Mira!" She said, quickly dashing away to avoid any more awkward questions. She opened the door to Fairy Tail and quickly left, heading for Strawberry Street.

* * *

Natsu and Gray rammed into eachother once again, snarling more names at eachother. Their fight brought them into the middle of the guild, causing a riot to flare up. Pretty soon, tables were breaking, chairs and mugs were flying off, and people were punching, kicking, and slapping. Their yells could be heard all throughout Magnolia.

Erza had had enough. She walked quickly through the riot, looking for two mages in particular, mages who had started the whole thing in the first place and upsetting the peace.

She latched on to a pink head, and the black head right next to him. "QUIT IT!" She roared, slamming the two heads together with an astonishing force. Suddenly, the guild stilled, out of fear of the redheaded mage, who was standing above two men collapsed on the ground.

"When will you two learn?" Erza snarled, looking down at Natsu and Gray, who were smiling sheepishly.

"S..sorry Erza," Gray stammered, his necklace glinting on his bare chest.

Natsu, for once, was quiet, looking around the guild. "Where's Lucy?" He asked. Gray gave a facepalm and a loud sigh. "Baka. Where's your head? She left."

Natsu glanced around again, forgetful. Why did he come to find Lucy? For what reason? He had a reason...right?

"Why'd she leave?" He asked. Gray sighed again. "Probably cuz you freaked her out after sniffing her neck!"

Natsu blinked.

_Your Soulmate will have a special scent just for you._

Right! Natsu thought. The Soulmate thingy!

He jumped to his feet, startling Erza and Gray. "I have to find Lucy!" He exclaimed, booking it out of the guild.

The guild was speechless at what had occured. Gray looked up at Erza, who in turn looked down at him.

"What...just happened?" Erza muttered, confused.

Gray shook his head. "Beats me." He replied, clueless.

* * *

**A/N: alright, chapter 2 is up. I got a few suggestions, which I am considering. This story just popped into my head, and I'm still working on the plot. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	3. The Story

Lucy sighed and put her head in her hands. She was sitting at her desk in her apartment on Strawberry street, "trying" to get some writing done.

What she was actually doing was thinking about Natsu.

That idiot, she thought. Why couldn't he just notice her? She wore sweet smelling things and cute clothes so he'd notice her, compliment her, anything, but no. Nothing. He smells something different on her.

Lucy groaned. "Why is it so hard to like someone?" She asked, scratching her head.

Why did she even like Natsu? Sure, he was cute, he had a very appealing body, and his personality was outgoing and friendly - most of the time. So what drew Lucy to Natsu?

His kindness and his love for his friends and family.

_"Come with me! You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?"_

Lucy remembered that day vividly in her mind, the day Natsu invited her to join Fairy Tail. He'd held his hand out to her, an endearing smile on his face, happiness swimming in his eyes. His hand...his hand was so warm and comforting.

Since the very first day the two mages had met they had become fast friends, and loyal comrades. Lucy felt so happy and at ease next to the energetic and fierce dragonslayer. Even when she was in danger, he'd come rescue her. Like the time when Phantom Lord had taken her, he came barreling in and took down Gajeel. The look on his face when he found her, bruised and bleeding. His protective arms cradling her...

Lucy shook her head, snapping herself out of her day dreams. "You idiot," she murmured, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes. "Natsu, you idiot."

Natsu made his way through the crowded streets of Magnolia, dodging people left and right, until he came to the quiet little street where Lucy lived.

When he arrived at her apartment, he paused, looking up at her window. Normally, he'd ask Happy if he'd fly him in, but he was with Carla and Lily, on a visit to the Exceeds to see how they were holding up.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, bent at the knees, and leapt, his hands grasping her window ledge. He hung there precariously for a moment, the hoisted himself up until he was balancing on the edge. He peeped into her house, her window locked shut.

A soft sobbing sound alerted his presence, and he glanced in the corner and found Lucy sitting at her desk, crying quietly. She kept muttering, "you idiot," over and over again.

Natsu frowned. Why was Luce so upset? He thought about knocking on the window, then thought better of it. Might as well give her some space.

He jumped down from the window and made his way back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Sheesh, when are those two going to realize that they're meant for eachother?" Mira complained, leaning over the bar and making small talk with Gajeel and Cana. Well, just Gajeel, for Cana was a puddle on the bar, having downed too much beer, more than she usually drank.

Gajeel looked up from his iron smoothie, glancing at Mira. "Who?" He mumbled, his mouth full.

"Natsu and Lucy. They're perfect for eachother. They compliment eachother well, they like eachother..."

Mira began to babble nonsense, lost in her own dream world. Gajeel's thoughts began to wander, to a time when he still lived with Metalicana.

* * *

_"Gajeel, have you ever heard of the Soulmate?"_

_He looked up at the dragon, eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"_

_Metalicana blinked it's eyes. "Gajeel, every dragon has a Soulmate, their partner for life. As a dragonslayer, you also have a Soulmate."_

_"I don't need a Soulmate." Gajeel growled, snorting in disgust._

_Metalicana laughed, a loud, growling, coughing sound. "Gajeel, your Soulmate is the better part of you. A Soulmate makes you complete. As a dragon, or a dragonslayer, you can't achieve your last power until you've found your Soulmate."_

_Gajeel's eyes flashed back to the dragon. "What sort of power?"_

_Metalicana snorted. "That will have to wait another time."_

_"Gajeel, Soulmates are drawn to eachother. Their souls yearn for each other's company until they find the other. You know you've found a Soulmate if you smell them. It'll be an intoxicating, wonderful, endearing smell."_

_Gajeel chuckled. "Smell?"_

_Metalicana's eyes flickered. "Another way is the Soulmate principle."_

_Gajeel's eyes blinked. "What?"_

_"Once you've found your Soulmate, you'll be able to communicate telepathically with them. It's a gift only we have."_

_Metalicana bowed it's great head, and touched Gajeel's forehead with its snout. "Gajeel, I truly hope you find your Soulmate. It'll make you powerful, wonderful, and strong."_

_Gajeel's world darkened, and he faded into unconsciousness . When he woke up, it was the next day, and Metalicana was gone. _

_It was July 7, X777._

* * *

"Gajeel? Hey Gajeel?"

A voice shook him out of his reverie. He blinked, then looked into the face of Mira, her face concerned. "Did you hear me?" She asked.

Gajeel sighed. "No. What?"

"I said that Natsu smelled Lucy before, saying she smelled like chocolates and hazelnuts, when she was wearing hibiscus perfume. Can a dragon's nose make mistakes like that?"

Gajeel froze. That sounds like a Soulmate for Natsu! He thought. Gajeel shrugged. "Possibly, I know my nose never failed, though," he said, glancing around the guild.

His eyes fell upon a blue haired girl in an orange dress, a matching headband in her hair.

Levy. Levy McGarden.

She was his Soulmate. Gajeel had known for some time, yet he still waited. He didn't feel like it was time to let her know, after all the drama from Tartaros being so recent. Give her some time to settle before you spring the Soulmate card on her, he though

Her scent was of fresh grass. Smelling it reminded him of spring, when everything new was growing.

Gajeel ripped his eyes away from her petite form when the doors of Fairy Tail were torn open, revealing the infamous Salamander. He stormed into the guild and made a beeline for the bar.

Gajeel sighed. Here comes trouble, he thought. I might as well tell him about the Soulmate thing, maybe Igneel said something to him.

Gajeel got off his seat, making his way towards Natsu, ready to meet the pink haired dragonslayer halfway.

* * *

**A/N: alright, so Gajeel's got some more info on the Soulmate. Will it help Natsu? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	4. The Feelings

Natsu entered the guild, making a beeline for the bar. He saw Gajeel get up and walk towards him, but before the two could exchange words, Natsu was surrounded.

Levy, Lisanna, and Wendy crowded around him, pressing in on him.

"Natsu!"

"What did you do to Lucy?"

"Did you guys finally seal the knot?"

Natsu gawked. "Whaat?" He said, confusion lighting up in his eyes.

Levy poked a finger in his chest. "Natsu, you and Lucy, are you together or what? I know you like her!"

"And of course, I'm sure Lucy reciprocates," Lisanna said, a dreamy expression on her face.

Lucy likes me? Natsu thought, redness spreading across his cheeks. He blinked and looked down. What's this feeling that I have? I feel so... so warm and happy.

Suddenly, an iron grip snatched Natsu's arm, and he was yanked away from the girls. He looked up into the face of Gajeel.

"Oi, Salamader, snap out of it. You're drooling," said the iron dragonslayer, releasing Natsu's arm from his vice grip.

Natsu wiped his mouth. "Am not," he mumbled.

Gajeel crossed his arms. "Lucy's your Soulmate, isn't she?" He asked, getting right down to business.

Natsu blinked. "Is she? She smells, well, amazing, and I can't seem to get her out of my mind. I want to go to her, I feel pulled to her. What is this crazy thing I'm feeling? I've never felt this way before. And- wait! Hold on a sec. How the hell do you know about the Soulmate? Did Metalicana say anything to you?"

Gajeel nodded. "Metalicana told me right before disappearing. The Soulmate is our perfect half, created to be the better part of us. Their smell is unique, only we can smell our one true Soulmate. Lucy seems to be your Soulmate. If you really want to make sure, the Soulmate Principle is the next step."

Natsu stared at Gajeel, unsure. "What?"

"The Soulmate Principle links you two together," Gajeel explained. "You can hear each others thoughts. Just think about her and think something towards her, and she'll hear you."

Gajeel chuckled. "And as for the "feeling" your having, why don't you ask Lucy to help you?"

Natsu grinned and spun around. "Awesome, I'll do that!"

Natsu began to head for the door, only to stop and turn. He looked back at Gajeel, seriousness written across his face.

"Gajeel?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you have a Soulmate?"

Gajeel glared for a moment, then, so quickly that Natsu almost missed, his eyes flashed towards a petite blue haired mage, then flashed back again.

"Not yet."

Natsu grinned. "Liar. Go tell Levy." He said, then sprinted out the door.

Gajeel blinked, then roared, "SALAMANDER!"

* * *

Natsu arrived back at Lucy's apartment, gasping and panting, trying to catch his breath. He'd run all the way to her street from the guild, not stopping for anything. His only thought had been to get to Lucy, to be with her.

He looked up at her window. He could count the times he had climbed into her house, the times he slept in her warm bed. Of course, it was followed up with a scream and hitting, but just being with Lucy was amazing.

Natsu never realized how much he relied on Lucy's friendship. He always took it for granted, but now, filled with all these strange feelings, he realized how much he craved her company. She was like a drug, and he was the addict.

It's funny, he thought. Ever since I invited Lucy to the guild its been so much more fun and exciting. All the missions, whether failed or accomplished, were always filled with adventure. Having Lucy by his side made him feel like he could take down anything.

All these feelings were rushing through Natsu, causing his knees to tremble. What is this? He thought, looking down at himself. Why am I feeling this way? Is this how a Soulmate acts?

Full of questions, Natsu looked back up at Lucy's window. She could help, he thought. If anyone could help, she can.

Like Gajeel said, he thought hard of Lucy, her face, her body, her personality, her smile. He pictured her in his mind, and then sent out a tendril of thought.

_Luce...?_

For a second he felt nothing.

And then, through his consciousness, he felt her.

* * *

**A/N: ok, so there is chapter 4. Sorry if Natsu seemed a bit OOC, its was to show how much thelse feelings were making him change. Anyway, hope you like it, and I'll update as soon as i can.**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	5. The Confession

Lucy was sitting quiety at her desk, drying her eyes, when she heard him.

_Luce...?_

She jumped in her seat. "What?" She gasped, eyes wide. Was that...Natsu she just heard in her mind?

No, she thought to herself. You're just tired, it's been a long day, and-

_Lucy Heartfilia! _

"Aiee!" She screamed, jumping out of her seat. She began to jump up and down, panicking and freaking out. "That's it! I've gone completely out of my mind! This is crazy! Someone just put me in a straight jacket and be done with it!"

_Sheesh, Luce, calm down. It's just me, Natsu._

Lucy stopped jumping up and down. She blinked, still freaking out on the inside. Hesitantly, she thought back, _N..Natsu?_

Nothing.

Then, after a minute, she heard him.

_Did you finish freaking out?_ He asked, chuckling.

Lucy blinked. _No I did not_, she shot back. _I am nowhere near done freaking out. What the hell is going on here?_

_Can I come in? I'm outside._

_You're actually asking permission to come into my house?_ Lucy asked, surprised. _You normally barge in._

_I was trying to be nice,_ he retorted. _But, if you insist-_

"NO!" Lucy gasped, running to her door and ripping it open, revealing Natsu on the other side, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yo Luce!" He said, a happy light in his eyes.

Lucy stepped aside. "In!" She ordered, pointing into her house. Natsu blinked, then stepped in.

Lucy closed the door and sighed, turning around. Natsu walked into her Iiving room and turned, his ivy green eyes following her every move.

She marched up to him. "Talk." She said, glaring at him.

Natsu smiled. "Your my Soulmate!"

Lucy gaped, her jaw dropping to the floor at the dragonslayer's dclaration. For a minute, she was stunned into silence.

"You...I...us...whaaat?" She finally made out, at a loss for words.

Natsu grinned. "Your my Soulmate. Like Igneel said, you have that special scent, chocolate and hazelnut! And like Gajeel said, the Soulmate Principle worked!"

Lucy put her hands up. "Hold on!" She exclaimed. "Start from the beginning."

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Lucy and Natsu were sitting on her couch, Lucy still at a loss for words. Natsu's story about the Soulmate was amazing, she thought.

She looked at him. He was sitting there, staring back at her. I...I am his...Soulmate? She thought. It left her feeling tingly and warm. It wasn't a bad feeling either.

_Yup_.

Lucy jumped and glared at Natsu. "Quit reading my mind!" She exclaimed, swatting him gently on the arm. He laughed holding his hands up in surrender.

"It's not my fault I can hear your thoughts. We're Soulmates!" He yelped, laughing. "It's the Soulmate Principle. I can't help but hear your thoughts when your this close to me!"

Lucy smiled at him. "Then quit listening in."

She got up and stretched, aware of his eyes on her. "You want some tea?" She asked, turning towards the kitchen.

_Luce_, he thought at her.

She ignored him and continued on. "Or would you like coffee? I might-"

_Lucy Heartfilia,_ Natsu thought again, poking his mind into her own, impossible to ignore.

"What?" She replied aloud, turning to look at him. His face had a look of wonder on it. She cocked her head. "What's going on in that head of yours, eh, Natsu?"

He blinked. "Luce, I keep having these weird feelings. I am pulled to you, I can't get you out of my mind, and whenever I'm with you, I feel warm and fuzzy and happy. It's weird, I don't know what these feelings are. I need some help." He looked at me pleadingly. "What are these feelings I'm feeling towards you? Help me understand."

Lucy stared at him, memorizing every detail of his handsome angular face, from his eyes to his mouth. She walked back over to the couch and sat down, taking his hand in her own. "I'll help you understand," she whispered, leaning in. "If you let me be your Soulmate."

She pressed her lips against his. He froze, unsure of what to do. Lucy was...kissing him. It felt, well, it felt amazing. She _tasted_ like chocolate and hazelnut too. Suddenly, a fierce desire to love her, to cherish her, filled him, and without thinking, he let some wild instinct take a hold of him.

He closed his eyes and pulled his a hand out from hers, only to wrap them around her lower back, pulling her towards him until she was flush against his chest, all the while their lips never breaking apart.

Lucy was shocked at her own audacity. Her inner vixen was screaming in joy, while her outer, more composed and conservative self was screaming in outrage. But her inner vixen won, and Lucy found herself sinking in the feeling of utter bliss.

Natsu's tongue brushed against her lips, begging for entrance. She opened up to him, and he swept in, twining his tongue with her own.

He tasted, so good. Spicy.

_Luce..._

_Natsu, this is what I'm feeling too._ She thought._ It's something called love._

_Love?_ He asked, breaking away from her to stare into her eyes.

"Love, Natsu. It's when two people enjoy each others presence, like eachother, and have a feeling of deep affection for eachother. God knows how long I've liked you." She said. She then realized what came out of her mouth and slapped her hand over it, blushing fiercly.

Natsu's mouth opened and closed, reminding Lucy of a fish. He blinked. "Luce..." he said.

"What?" She murmured, looking down.

His fingers went under her chin, forcing her head up. "Lucy, these feelings that I have for you can only mean one thing." He paused, and Lucy waited, fearing the worst.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia."

She looked up at him, opening her mouth, just as his head swooped in and he kissed her, silencing any protest she had. She melted into this kiss eagerly, enjoying just being with him. Their chests heaved in time with eachother, their hearts pounding with excitement. Her hands found their way into his hair, running her fingers through his pink locks. His arms wrapped around her, making her feel warm, safe, and loved. It was the best feeling in the world.

_I love you too, Natsu Dragneel. I'm ready to be your Soulmate._

* * *

**A/N: yay, Natsu and Lucy confessed to eachother. But we're not done quite yet. A few more chapters.**

**I hop you liked it. Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from you.**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	6. The Announcement

Lucy rubbed her eyes and yawned blearily. Sometime during the night she must have fallen asleep. She vaguely remembered Natsu carrying her.

Speaking of Natsu, she was curled up against him, lying in her bed, tucked in to his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

Lucy sighed in contentment and snuggled into his warm body. He murmured in his sleep. And his arms tightened around her. Lucy smiled, already driving off once again.

* * *

When Natsu woke, the sun was just barely rising. He looked over to Lucy, who had rolled over during night and now lay with her back facing him, still curled up in her blankets.

Natsu raised himself up on his elbow and bent over her, studying her sleeping profile. Her blond hair lay splayed across the pillow. He took his free hand and ran his fingers through the silken golden locks. Lucy sighed in contentment.

He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek before sliding out of her bed. This was a first, he thought to himself. She let me sleep in her bed without kicking me out.

Natsu stepped into her kitchen and set about making some breakfast. He put a kettle of water on the stove to boil for tea.

_Natsu...?_

He froze.

_Luce? You awake?_ He replied, turning towards the bedroom.

_Yeah_, she said, yawning. _Did you really spend the night? And where are you?_

Natsu strode towards the bedroom, and stopped in the doorway.

Lucy was propped up in her elbows, blinking tiredly and looking around. When her eyes landed on him, they widened in shock.

_Right here_, he thought at her, grinning wickedly.

She smiled and sat up, the sheets falling away from her. She then stretched and stood.

"You didn't kick me out." Natsu noted. She looked at him. "Why would I?" She asked, sounding surprised.

Natsu shrugged. "You usually do."

She walked up to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. "That was when you barged in uninvited. You weren't uninvited last night."

He blushed.

Lucy giggled and stepped around him, walking into the kitchen. Natsu followed her. She looked around. "Do you want breakfast?" She asked, reaching for a pan. Natsu put his hand out, preventing her from grabbing it. She looked at him. Behind them, the kettle of water slowly began to boil.

"You know, I was thinking of making us breakfast so you wouldn't have to, but I'm a terrible cook," Natsu confessed, remembering a time when he almost burnt the house down trying to cook a fish for Happy. "But I still don't want you making food for us. How about I treat you to breakfast this morning? I know a good cafe a couple blocks away. Best pancakes in all of Magnolia."

Lucy smiled. She turned and took the kettle off the stove, which had just begun it's high pitched squealing, announcing the water was boiling.

Lucy turned back to Natsu. He looked at her, with her morning radiance, and breathed in her wonderful chocolatey smell.

"I'd love to," Lucy said, turning back to the bedroom. "Gimme 10 minutes. I have to change."

* * *

20 minutes later, they were sitting at a quaint little cafe near to the guild. Natsu ordered a hot tea and Lucy ordered a coffee. The waiter went to place their drink orders.

"Are we gonna tell the guild," Lucy asked, folding her napkin. Natsu shrugged. "I don't care either way, just as long as I'm with you," he murmured.

Lucy sighed. "Do you want to tell them?" She pressed, looking into his ivy green eyes. Natsu blushed. "Well, yeah..." he said, trailing off.

Lucy smiled, then reached across the table and took his hand. "Alright." She said. "So we tell them. Today."

* * *

Lucy and Natsu walked down the streets of Magnolia heading for the guild, having finished breakfast. They really were good pancakes, Lucy mused. She looked down. They were holding hands. Lucy smiled. My hand fits perfectly in his, she thought.

_That's because it was made just for me._

Lucy chuckled. _I know that,_ she replied. She squeezed his hand.

They reached the guild. It was about 10 in the morning, and Lucy could already hear shouting. But, that was expected, it was Fairy Tail after all.

Natsu braced his free hand on the door. "Ready?" He asked. Lucy nodded.

He pushed open the doors, and he and Lucy walked into the guild.

They were met with a stunned silence, as everybody took in the sight of the two mages holding hands.

A collected shout rose throughout the guild, and everybody threw up their hands in excitement.

"Yes!"

"Finally!"

"I knew it!"

All previous fighting and quarrels ceased to exist, as everybody's attentions turned to the new couple.

Mira walked past. She winked at Lucy. "Congrats you two. I knew it was only a matter of time."

Lucy blushed, and Natsu laughed, scratching his head. "Well, you know," he said, his face turning a light shade of pink.

Cana walked up, a little tipsy, and thrust her hand out a Mira. "Pay...pway up" she slurred. Mira sighed.

Lucy watched with wide eyes as Mira handed Cana 50J. "You bet on us?" She shrieked. Mira giggled. "We bet on when you two would hit it off. I bet tomorrow, but Cana bet today, and she won." Cana laughed and whirled around. "Off to...to..dwink..." she mumbled, stumbling off.

Mira smiled at Lucy. "I'll catch up with you later. Looks like people are congregating by the bar, ready to celebrate. See you later!" She waved and left, heading for the bar.

Suddenly, Gray and Erza walked up to the two of them. Gray was grinning and Erza was blushing. "Congrats, you two," Gray said, giving Natsu a fist bump. Erza grinned.

Lucy blushed. " Oh god, this is embarassing," she said. Natsu's arm wrapped around her shoulders, and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

_It'll be ok,_ he said to her.

_I believe you_, she replied.

* * *

A little while later, Team Natsu was sitting at a table, each with their respective drinks. Natsu and Lucy held hands under the table, and the four mages talked and laughed about all their failed or successful missions.

Suddenly, Gajeel walked up to the table, plopping down and placing his iron smoothie on the table. He looked at Natsu. The table went silent as they all stared expectantly at the iron dragonslayer.

"We have to talk."

* * *

**A/N: so what does Gajeel have to say? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Open you liked it. See you soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	7. The Revelation

"We need to talk."

Natsu blinked. "Talk about what?" He asked, his curiosity rising.

Gajeel slurped his smoothie, and Lucy shuddered. How the heck can he drink something like that? She wondered.

_It's makes my fire-eating look downright normal,_ Natsu agreed. Lucy snorted, and Erza gave her a questioning look.

"What exactly did Igneel say about the Soulmate?" Gajeel asked gruffly.

"Umm...," Natsu said, digging into his pants pocket for the letter, which he kept with him. He unfolded the yellowed and wrinkly piece of paper.

"Pretty much, just that I'll find my Soulmate by her smell." Natsu summed up after squinting at it for a minute.

Gajeel growled in frustration. "It doesn't say anything about a new found power or something?"

Natsu blinked. "Umm, no. Why, is there supposed to be one?"

Gajeel sighed. "Metalicana told me that we can't unlock our true power until we find our Soulmate. He wouldn't tell me what that power was. I remember falling asleep, and then waking up, the next day being the day when our dragons disappeared. What is the date on your letter?" He finished.

Natsu squinted at the piece of paper. "I don't know. It's blurred."

Lucy reached over and plucked the slip of paper out of Natsu's hands.

_Hey!_

Lucy gave him a sideways look before peering down at the paper. The others crowded around her, interested. She squinted, reading the date carefully. Then she froze.

_Am I reading this right?_

_What is it Luce?_

_Oh god, this is..._

_WHAT?_

Lucy looked up to meet four pairs of eyes staring back at her. Natsu looked concerned. She gulped.

"This is dated July 6, X777. Natsu, it's the day before-"

"Our dragons disappeared," Natsu and Gajeel finished, looking stonefaced. Gray's jaw dropped."Does it have some connection? Metalicana and Igneel both bring up Soulmates the day before they disappear." He asked, gawking,

Erza scratched her head, lost in thought. "Hmm.." she muttered, baffled by the situation.

Lucy looked at Natsu. He looked dismayed, and he slammed a fist down on the table. Next to him, Gajeel stood abruptly.

"I have to go," he said, turning and walking away. Natsu stared after him.

He turned to Lucy, who looked at him apprehensively. He sighed. "I'm going to go home," he said quietly. "I just need some time."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but Natsu gave a small grin. "I'm ok Lucy, really. I'll be back in a bit."

_Please...I just need to sort things out._

She paused for a minute, thinking it over.

_Call for me if you need me_, she said. _I'll come._

He nodded. "I'll catch you guys later." He waved goodbye to Gray and Erza, then turned and sprinted out of the guild, his feet taking him far away. Hot tears began to pour out of his eyes.

* * *

Gajeel sat in an isolated corner of the guild, his eyes full of unshed tears. So close, he thought. So close.

On the other side of the guild, Lucy and Levy sat together, head bent towards eachother, lost in conversation. Gajeel examined the petite mage, memorizing her every detail. Doing that helped calm him down.

Suddenly, she got up, hugged Lucy and began walking in his direction. She stopped in front of him. "Can we talk?" She asked quietly

Gajeel silently got up. Levy turned and walked away, beckoning him to follow. He did, shadowing her, until they reached a storage room down the hall from the main room.

Levy turned. "Lucy told me about the Soulmate concept. The smell, and the Soulmate Principle too," She said.

Gajeel went cold. Where the heck was this thing leading to?

Levy felt tears form in her eyes. God, what the hell was she doing? She was acting like a lovesick teenager!

"There is no hope for you and I, is there?" She asked, mustering up the courage to voice that dreaded question. She instantly closed her eyes, fearing the worst.

Gajeel was quiet.

"Levy," he finally said. She shook her head, refusing to open her eyes and look at him.

_Levy, look at me._

Her eyes flashed open, and she stared up at him in shock. He grinned. "Geehee."

Her jaw gaped open, and she was at a loss for words. Then, "Gajeel Redfox, explain yourself!"

* * *

Natsu arrived home, feeling drained and exausted, like someone just dumped the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He couldn't believe what happened. Igneel and the others left right after telling them of the Soulmate. For what reason? The answer was evading Natsu, leaving him frustrated.

He plopped down on his bed. He wanted Lucy by his side, but he also wanted some space to sort these this out.

Why? Why did you leave me, Igneel? What happened.

Suddenly, Natsu felt extrememly dizzy. He hunched over, closing his eyes. Darkness over took him.

Natsu opened his eyes. He was standing on a grassy plain, the wind ruffling his pink hair. He looked up into the sky.

And froze.

Igneel.

Was he seeing things now, or was this really happening?

The red dragon roared above Natsu's head then flew towards the ground, landing with a loud whoom!

Natsu couldn't contain himself. He ran forward, whooping with excitement, and threw himself at the dragon's head, smashing himself into his snout, all the while whimpering, "Igneel, Igneel," over and over again.

The fire dragon snorted. _My dear Natsu_, he said. _I've missed you so much._

Natsu pulled back to look at the dragon, tears of joy running down his face. "Where have you been? Why did you leave? Why did all of you leave? What's this new-"

The dragon huffed, interrupting Natsu's stream of questions.

_Peace, Natsu Dragneel. My boy, I'm sorry that I left you. But the truth of the matter is, us dragons do not live forever. We live, and we die._

Natsu closed his eyes. "But why did you leave?"

_Dragons do not die in the company of others. We die by ourselves, isolated. It's always been that way. Metalicana, Grandeeny, and I all decided we'd leave one last lesson for you before we departed. We chose July 7, X777, for our departure._

Igneel bowed his head, forcing Natsu to let go.

_Natsu, another reason why we left is because you are our replacement._

Natsu got a weird look on his face. "Ehh?" He asked, dumbly.

The dragon heave a deep breath, the equivalent of a sigh.

_Natsu, your one true power is to become a dragon. You are the new fire dragon, replacing me. Once you've found your Soulmate, you unlock your new power. The ability to transform into a dragon can only happen once you've found your Soulmate, for it is her love that'll complete you._

Natsu's jaw gaped open. "Your joking." He said, not quite sure what he was hearing.

Igneel bowed his head. _Natsu_, he said, his voice suddenly growing weaker._ Natsu, my time here is coming to a close. In order to transform you must unleash your second origin. Once it's unleashed, you can turn into your true form and rule the skies._

Natsu stared in a awe, watching Igneel's body become transparent. Natsu placed his hand on Igneel's snout.

"I love you, dad," he said.

The dragon blinked. _And I you, Natsu. Continue to make me proud. And tell the others that their dragons are waiting for them too, to have this one last meeting with their children._

The dragon was almost completely gone, just a faint hologram against the grassland.

Natsu smiled as his father disappeared. "Her name is Lucy," he murmured. Igneel's image flickered.

_That...is a wonderful...name..._

Igneel's last words faded into silence. Natsu looked down at the earth.

"Goodbye father."

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes, feeling them crack with drying tears. He sat up.

Igneel, he thought, sadness filling him.

_Natsu...?_ A hesitant voice entered his mind, filled with concern.

_Luce_, he replied.

She sighed. _Are you...ok?_

_I think so. I just found something out, but I'd like you to come over before I go back. Can you do that for me?_

"I'm already here," a voice said, and Natsu inhaled the scent of chocolate and hazelnut. He looked towards the open door, and there she stood, bathed in sunlight.

He got up and strode towards her, taking her hand into his. "Come here, I want to show you something." He said, leading her outside. He let go and walked forward until he was a safe distance away. He turned and faced her.

She looked at him. "Natsu? What are you doing?" She asked, concern in her voice.

Natsu held his arms out. "Just watch," he said. He looked up at the sky.

"Second Origin! Release!" He shouted. Suddenly, he glowed with a firey red light. He felt his body growing bigger, his limbs stretching, his face elongating. An uncomfortable feeling began in his shoulder blades, and he felt something pressing on his lower back.

* * *

Lucy gasped in shock. The firey light died down, exposing Natsu.

Only, not Natsu.

In his place was a huge red dragon, with fierce golden eyes. It's wings were huge and of a lighter hue than its long, sinewy body, and it had a long, whip-like tail.

It turned its head and looked at her, snorting.

_I found my new power,_ Natsu announced proudly, puffing his chest out. Lucy gaped, it was so freaky.

"Natsu freaking Dragneel!" She exclaimed, running forward and placing a hand on his scaly foreleg. His huge head twisted to look at her.

_Pretty cool, huh?_

Lucy chuckled. _You bet,_ she thought.

_Now I can definitely be called the most powerful in the guild. This is awesome!_

Lucy shuddered. Natsu was hell on wheels as a regular human being. She didn't even want to know what he'd be like in dragon form. Probably like Satan himself.

Natsu snorted. _Hold on,_ he said, _I'm going to change back now. This is still new to me, and I'd rather explain with two hands, feet, and without the feeling that something is coming out of my ass._

Lucy giggled at that description, backing away.

Natsu concentrated. His body glowed red once more, and he shrank down to normal size. When the light faded, Natsu emerged in his human form, giddiness twinkling in his eyes.

Lucy flung herself at him, enveloping him in a hug. Natsu, being unprepared, lost balance and toppled over, taking her down with him.

"Whoa! Luce! Be careful!" He shouted.

Lucy looked down at him, happiness in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you," she murmured, leaning in and pressing her lips against his.

Natsu had been thinking of all the stuff he learned from Igneel, ready to tell her, but at that moment, as soon as her lips touched his, his brain short circuited and he forgot which way was up or down.

It wasn't such a bad feeling. He figured all that lesser important stuff could wait. After all, a kiss from his Soulmate was paramount above all else.

_I love you, Luce,_ he thought, breaking their kiss. He put his hand to her face and traced her cheek. She smiled at him.

_I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me,_ she demanded.

Natsu laughed. "Hai!" He said, and pulled her back down to him, fulfilling his Soulmate's request.

**_Your Soulmate is waiting for you. Go find her._**

_I've found her, Dad. She's with me. Forever. _

* * *

**A/N: idk, I could end it here, or I could finish it up with an epilogue. Touknow, to answer lucy's, Gajeel's, and the others questions. And of course, for more Nalu and Gale scenes. Whatcha think? Let me know.**

**Thanks for everyone whose review, favoirted, and followed. It's greatly appreciated, and I'd love for you to keep going. I love hearing your thoughts on this story.**

**Thanks for keeping up with me. Love ya!**

**See ya soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


	8. The Conclusion

**A/N: you wanted an epilogue, so you got one. Enjoy! And thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Love you guys!**

**Oh, and forgive my spelling errors. I write all my fanfics on a tablet, and you know tablets and spell check, you write one thing and it types another. I proofread, but the occasional glitch slips by. Gomenasai!**

* * *

_**A few weeks later**_

Lucy sighed, laying her head on Natsu's shoulder. They were sitting in the guild hall, a few weeks after discovering Natsu's new power. Lucy chuckled, remembering the awed look on their guild mates faces when he showed them the transformation.

"_Holy crap!" Gray shouted._

_Gajeel turned beet red and began jumping up and down, seemingly pissed off that Natsu had once again out-classed him. "No fair, Salamander!" He seethed. Lucy thought smoke was going to start coming out of his ears._

_Wendy, on the other hand, was estatic. "Congratulations, Natsu-san!" She exclaimed, joyful._

Natsu turned his head. _What're you thinking about?_ He asked.

Lucy giggled and shrugged._ Just thinking about stuff, you know?_

He grinned.

Around them, the other mages were sneaking looks at the couple, still shocked at the two, who now seemed joined at the hip. Sure, everybody knew it would happen eventually, but they didn't expect something quite as dramatic as this.

"Lucy's my Soulmate!" Natsu had said excitedly. "She's my perfect other half, and she has a special scent to me, and we hear each others thoughts and-"

"Enough!" Lucy had shrieked, slapping a hand over his mouth. "Keep flapping that thing of yours, and it'll likely fall off!"

Of course, they had received plenty of questions after that.

"How does she smell?"

"What's it like hearing each other's thoughts?"

"Marriage, anyone?"

That last question had caught the two of them off guard. They had obviously said no, being so young as they were, but the two of them truly loved eachother.

Natsu leaned over and kissed Lucy's forehead. _Thanks, Luce,_ he thought.

_For what?_

_For being there for me._

Lucy laughed, and playfully punched his shoulder. _Baka_, she thought lovingly. _Of course I'm here for you. That's what a Soulmate is for, right?_

He chuckled, and leaned in. She tilted her head up, and his lips brushed hers gently, like the wings of a butterfly.

Suddenly, they were forced apart as a human body went flying into both of them, knocking them down.

"Oof!" Lucy gasped. She sat up and pushed whoever it was-Gray?- off her. Next to her, Natsu leaped to his feet. "What the hell?" He snarled, reaching down and picking up-yes it was- Gray.

"Dude, what is your problem?" He snarled. Gray glared at him.

"You wanna go, flame brain?"

"Anytime, ice princess!"

"Baka!"

"Stripper!"

And so it began. Lucy sweat dropped and quickly crawled out of reach. Just in time too. Natsu punched Gray and he went flying, landing where Lucy had just been. His shirt somehow fell off him in the process.

"Ahahahaha!" Natsu laughed idiotically. Lucy sighed in exasperation. She looked at him, about to scold him, then paled.

"Um, Natsu..." she began.

He stopped laughing. "What?" He drawled. Lucy pointed_. Look behind you._

He turned, and his face whitened to that of a ghost. For there stood Erza, with a murderous look in her eyes and wearing a very pissed off, downright evil scowl on her face.

"Natsu...Dragneel," she hissed dangerously, drawing her sword. "Now you've done it."

Natsu trembled. "Hey Erza...umm, how 'bout we put the big, dangerous, and terribly sharp sword away-"

"BAKA!" She yelled, slicing her blade in his direction. He yelped and fled, Erza hot on his heels and he ran around the guild, desperately fleeing from the terrifying Titania.

Lucy watched, sighing in exasperation. When will he learn?

_Luce!_ He complained

_What?_

_Help me!_ He said, sounding desperate

It'_s your fault you got into this mess. I told you not to piss Erza off. She shot back._

He ran up to her and snatched her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ehh? Natsu?!" She screamed, flailing her arms and legs.

_Hold still, won't you? We gotta go!_

Lucy stared at Erza, who was still chasing them with murderous intent.

What did I do to deserve this?

* * *

Gajeel sat outside the guild, tired of the noise and ruckus. Natsu Dragneel had just pissed off the one woman you did not want to mess with in Fairy Tail, the one and only Erza Scarlet, and Gajeel preferred to keep his head.

Suddenly, the guild door opened, allowing noise to spill out. Gajeel heard screaming - Lucy, maybe?- and shouting, before a small figure stepped out of the guild.

Gajeel grinned. "Yo, shrimp! Whatcha doing?"

The small blue haired mage walked over to him and sat down, folding her hands in her lap. "I swear," Levy started, "Natsu is either the bravest mage in the world, or the stupidest. I believe I will go with the latter."

Gajeel laughed. "Geehee. But that's Natsu for you. Wouldn't be entertainment without him."

Levy sighed in exasperation. "But did he have to go and anger Erza, of all people? Honestly, he should know better. She's after him with murder on her mind."

Gajeel leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and enjoying the sun on his face. Levy was silent for a moment, then she said, "So...do we drop the Soulmate card on them too?"

"God no," Gajeel said, opening his eyes. "We just got over with the Natsu and Lucy drama. That was a headache. Imagine all those questions happening to us?"

Levy paled. "Your right, that would not be a good idea." She said, remembering the crazy questioning Natsu and Lucy received after dropping the Soulmate bomb.

Gajeel wrapped an arm around Levy. "Wait a week or two more, just for all the excitement to die down. Then we can tell them."

Levy turned her head, surprised at the sweet move Gajeel had just pulled. Normally, the gruff dragonslayer ruffled her hair or said some things, but he never made a move like this. She studied his face, noting how he turned his head and refused to look at her.

_Gajeel Redfox, is that a blush I see on those cheeks of yours?_

_Shut up, shrimp,_ he shot back. His arm tightened around her shoulders. Levy chuckled.

She was still getting used to the Soulmate principle and being Gajeel's other half. But, she thought to herself, I wouldn't want it any other way.

_Ditto_, Gajeel said.

Levy slanted her eyes up at him. "I now understand what Lucy means when she says the Principle is annoying. Get outta my mind!" She said, playfully pushing Gajeel.

"Oi, it's not my fault that you're my-"

"Soulmate, I know," Levy finished. "You've stated it-"

_Countless times_, Gajeel murmured in her mind. _I know_.

_Quit copying me!_

He grinned. Levy pouted. He chuckled, then leaned in, pressing his lips softly but firmly against her own.

Levy blinked in shock, then closed her eyes in utter bliss, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. His lips were deliciously warm, and he tasted wonderful.

They broke apart after a few seconds, Gajeel staring wonderingly at her face. She was blushing, and she never looked more beautiful, Gajeel realized.

Levy grinned at him. "So," she began casually. "Become a dragon yet?"

She half expected a "no," in response. He'd been trying for a week now, waiting for his dream meeting with Metalicana, but it didn't come. Levy could practically see his frustration every day.

Instead of a negative answer, Gajeel looked at her. A slow grin spend on his face, and he looked slyly at her.

"Wanna see?"

* * *

Natsu and Lucy arrived at her house. He'd been staying over more and more frequently nowadays, always complaining of feeling lonely. Happy was staying with Carla more often, since the two of them were slowly becoming closer and closer. Lucy invited him to move in, which Natsu had yet to take up on. "I have to talk with Happy first," was his answer. Lucy understood. Happy was Natsu's oldest friend, after all. It was only fair he'd talk to him before moving to Lucy's permanently.

Suddenly, Natsu bend down and swung Lucy up, carrying her princess style. "Natsu!" She yelped in shock. "What are you doing?"

_Showing you my full affection,_ he replied, causing a deep blush to spread on her cheeks.

He kicked her door open and stepped into her house, closing it with his foot. Without another word he took her into the bedroom and tossed her gently on the bed. She squealed as he jumped on her, pressing her down firmly into the soft matress.

"Natsu!" She cried out, laughing. He chuckled. "I love you, Luce," he murmured, kissing her lips softly at first, then harder with determination.

Lucy kissed him back, opening her mouth to him and letting his tongue sweep it. He murmured gently to her as his hands traced her body, her arms, her legs, before gently clasping her hips and pulling them again his own.

Lucy moaned at these sensations she was feeling, filled with complete and utter bliss. Not to metion the lust that was building up inside her. Her hands reached up and grabbed Natsu's vest, sliding it off his broad shoulders. He sat back and pulled the rest of it off, dumping it on the floor next to her bed.

Lucy reached up and touched his toned stomach softly, tracing the hard planes of his abs. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes. His body trembled as she touched him, her hands running up and down his chest.

She flattened her hand on the curve of his hip and pulled him down to her. He slid over her body, with lightness and grace. His eyes, darkened by his pupils, stared into her own.

_Is this ok? Do you want to stop?_ He asked her gently, resting his elbows above her head and looking down at her.

Her response was pulling his face down and kissing him passionately. He responded immediately, tongues clashing, hands moving. He reached around her back and began pulling the zipper of her summer dress down, exposing the soft flesh of her back. Lucy pulled back and quickly ripped the dress off, dropping it off the side of her bed to join Natsu's vest.

Natsu looked down at the golden haired beauty, clad only in a red, lacy bra and matching lace panties. He eyed the delicate lingere with longing.

Lucy pulled him back down to her. She took his hands and placed them at her hips, a silent order to continue his ministrations. He kissed her again, running his hands up and down the length of her body, feeling her tremble with longing.

Lucy couldn't believe her bold move. Kissing him on a whim was one thing, but this was on a whole new level. She felt completely exposed, wearing only a bra and panties, with Natsu right there. It scared her.

_You are beautiful,_ Natsu breathed, running his hands up and down her body, enticing a moan from her full lips.

She looked up at him, and pulled his head back down, kissing him again. His hands wrapped around her back, and she felt him finger the clasp of her bra.

_Can...can I?_

She hesitated. There was no going back if she said yes. She was moving into in chartered territory, new waters. This was it. There was only one answer. She ran her fingers up and down his back.

_Yes. Yes you can._

Natsu looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. I will love you until my very last breath." He said, pulling the covers up and around them. "And don't you ever forget that."

Lucy closed her eyes and allowed him to take control. It was something she never had felt before, the feeling of ecstasy and lust. She felt herself get lighter and warmer, filling with a sort of erotic high. Natsu moaned, pressing himself to her. He lavished her body and lips with kisses, touching her in places that made her feel terribly, erotically warm. Not that it was a bad feeling.

Lucy felt herself near the climax, filling with a beautiful light. And when the end finally came, she clutched onto Natsu, moaning softly while he rocked his hips into her own. She never felt so wonderful and loved ever before. Natsu's body tensed, and seconds later, he collapsed next to her.

The couple lay together, wrapped in each other's limbs, as the sun set. Natsu gave Lucy one last kiss on the lips, sweet and gentle.

_I love you too, Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

**A/N: umm, well, gahh, I'm not good at this kind of thing. Forgive me, I'm sorry it was awful, wasn't it? Just that oneart, though, I hope.**

**Anyway, there you go! The ending to Soulmate. I really hope you liked it. Please review! And thanks to everyone who has review, favorited, and followed, it means a lot to me.**

**Umm, so does this mean I change to M rating now?**

**see you soon!**

**-Wolfspirit44**


End file.
